


Writer's Block

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC has writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

"Writer's block?" Lance asked.

"Ugh, yes," groaned JC, dropping the pen he'd been holding. "I hate it when this happens. I'm like halfway through a song and the words just stop. The record company wants to see some new stuff by Monday, and I just don't know if I can give them anything."

"So stop for a little while," Lance shrugged. "Nothing's going to come to you if you just keep staring at the page. You know what they say, a watched pot never boils."

JC rolled his eyes at Lance. "Yes, but it doesn't take a brain to boil water. Unless you had like, telekinesis or something. That'd be kinda cool. Although really, if you had telekinesis, there'd be a lot more cooler things to do than boil water. You could undress people from across the room and stuff. Like, just look at you and-"

"You're rambling babe," Lance interrupted. Lance walked from the doorway where he'd been standing over to JC's chair. He leaned over JC's back, wrapping his arms around JC's chest. "I'll let you undress me now if you like. You won't even have to use telekinesis."

JC shook his head and picked up the pen again. "No, I really need to get this done."

Lance leaned in a little closer. "It might help to take your mind off it for a while," he whispered in JC's ear.

"Thanks but no thanks," JC replied. "I'm just going to sit here and try to think of something."

Lance rubbed his hand up and down JC's chest, trying to steal his attention. It wasn't working, so Lance slowly licked across JC's earlobe. "You sure?"

JC twitched a little at the feel of Lance's tongue. "Um, yea."

"I just thought," Lance said, licking down JC's jawbone. "That a little distraction." Lance licked the side of JC's neck. "Could be just what you need."

Lance kissed and sucked up and down JC's neck, leaving little red marks along the way. His hands moved casually closer to JC's crotch. JC groaned in response, prompting Lance to bend around to reach JC's adam's apple. He took the bulging spot in his mouth and sucked gently. "Mmmm," JC moaned. Lance knew JC's adam's apple was one of his pleasure points. Lance licked at the spot, the vibrating chords tickling Lance's tongue. Lance's fingers crept down JC's fly, finally reaching to grasp his crotch.

"Oh!" JC shot up in his chair. "I totally know what comes next!"

Lance stepped back, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're going to be at this all night, aren't you?"

There was no response as JC scribbled away.

Lance chuckled, and shook his head. "Thought so."


End file.
